Starship Troopers: Matkins Chronicles
by Corpral Hicks
Summary: This is set in between the Klendathu and Homefront Campaigns of the Show. The Story follows Sergeant Matkins the last survivor of a failed Mission.Read and Review.Chapter 2 is up.
1. Termination

Disclaimer: I do not own the Roughnecks/Starship Troopers poduct.  
  
  
  
Roughnecks: Termination  
  
     "RUN! That is an order, RUN!" shouted Sergeant Matkins shouted.  
    "What about the LT?" asked a man in his Twenties.  
    A group of people in green Combat Suits-Three men and two women- were running from a swarm of flying creature.  
     "He is dead Wilcops!" Matkins answered, " and so will we if we don't get out of here!"  
      One man turned and looked at the swarm of creatures flying toward him. They were called 'Hoppers' The group of people were Troopers of the Human Federation fighting against the Arachnids-a race of Alien Bugs.  
     The man stood there firing at the swarm of Hoppers. Sergeant Matkins turned and looked at the soldier firing at the Hoppers.  
    "Justin! Come on!" Matkins ordered the soldier.  
   "Ahhhh! You want some! Come get some! Ahhhhhh!" Justin screamed.  
   The ground under Justin's feet started to bulge upwards and then collapsed. Justin jumped forward just as the ground collapsed. Justin turned to look into the hole just in time to see a four-legged creature came crawling out of the hole.  
   The creature was a Warrior Arachnid and it was deadly! Justin started firing at the Warrior and it crumpled to the floor! Green blood leaking out of the bullet holes. Justin relaxed and started to reload his Pulse Rifle.   
   Suddenly a Hopper swooped down from the sky and stabbed its two front claws into Justin's shoulders. The Hopper then lifted Justin into the sky.  
    "Sarge! They got Justin! We have got to get out of here!" one of the woman shouted.  
    "Calm down Moto! We need to get evac. Dendaw! Get the Roger Wilco on the horn!" Matkins ordered.  
    A nearby man ran unto a hill and bent down. He put his hand onto his Helmet and started speaking, "Roger Wilco, this is Gamma Alpha Squad requesting Emergency Evac! Please come in Roger Wilco!"  
    "Go ahead Gamma Alpha Squad, this is Roger Wilco. A Dropship has been dispatched to your location!" a voice answered back over the Radio.  
   "Affirmative Roger Wilco! I guest we shouldn't have come to Klendathu, eh?" Dandaw said.  
   The red background of the planet started to brighten as the Suns light hit the Planets Atmosphere. Dandaw stood up and ran back down to the other Troopers.  
  "They're sending a Drop-ship down. I suggest we hold here!" Dandaw advised Matkins.  
     "All right guys, we're camping! Set-up the Sand bags and the Portable Turret!"  The Sergeant ordered.  
     Quickly the two women pulled off bags from their back and unzipped them. One woman pressed a button on her bag and it bag fell from her hand to the floor. She was wearing an Anti-Grav Bag.  
    Quickly Dandaw pulled some Sand bags out and started to build a little Fort, while Matkins pulled a couple of boxes out of the other Bag. He opened the boxes and pulled out the Metal Components from inside, " Uetie come here and help me build the two Turrets!"  
    Within fifteen minutes the Troopers had sent up a Mini Fort, Two Turrets on the side facing the Swarm of Arachnids and Sand Bags all around.  
    "Sarge they're coming!" shouted Uetie.  
    The ground and the sky where filled with Arachnids! Warriors and Hoppers. The Turrets started firing while the two Troopers not operating the Turret sat there silently.  
   Row after row of Warriors fell dead to the floor while only odd Hoppers fell down from the Sky!  
   A screech sounded from behind the Fort when a Hopper flew down and picked up a woman! Matkins quickly launched a grenade at the Hopper and it exploded in a burst of Green.  
    "Sir we have got Comasoie Ripplers coming from our six!" Uetie shouted.  
    Matkins turned and started fired at the Ripplers. Ripplers where another type of the flying Arachnids. There fired barbs of a bone-like material from their mouth.  
    The first row of Ripplers fired a barrage of Barbs. Three hit Dandaw in the Back and he dropped down dying!  
     Uetie and Matkins kept firing at the endless swarms of Arachnids. Matkins was quickly out of Ammo and picked up the Rifle off of the back of the lifeless body off Dandaw. He continues firing and the Rippler launched another barrage of Barbs and all of them hit Uetie in the back.  
     Matkins jumped behind the Turret and pulled the trigger with one hand while holding his Rifle in the other hand firing behind him. After another ten minutes, both the Turrets had been emptied and he was on his last clip.  
     "Roger Wilco? What happened to my evac?" Matkins asked into his Radio.  
     There was no answer.  
     "Any orbiting Starships come in!" still no answer, " any remained Trooper Units on the Planet?" No answer.  
     Matkins was the last remaining Trooper on the Planet.  
     His Ammo was running low. He had to fire one shot at each Bug.10 bullets..9....8...7..6..5..4...3...2...1. Click, Click. The Rifle was empty.  
     Matkins shat down and waited for his death to come. He closed his eyes and waited. Yet nothing. He opened his eyes and....... 


	2. Support Fire

Disclaimer: All the Character are actually names of my Friends and Roger Wilco is a Voice Chat system belonging to Gamespy.  
  
  
  
Starship Troopers: Support Fire   
  
Explosions sounded around Matkins, quickly followed by the familiar sound of Pulse Rifle fire.  
He saw the green Amour Suits flash by him as he picked himself up. He quickly ran over to the new Troopers.  
"Lieutenant," Matkins saluted the LT, " I am Sergeant Matkins of the Gamma Alpha Squad. My Squad has been killed."  
"Sergeant, I am LT Hobbs of the Beta Squad. You wanna join in the fun?" the man asked. LT Hobbs had Blonde Hair and blue eyes.  
"Sure do LT!" Matkins answered.  
"Shirley! Give the man some ammo!" Hobbs ordered. A nearby man ran up to Matkins and gave him a couple of Clips of Pulse Rifle Ammo. Matkins quickly jammed one into his gun and started firing.  
"LT? I tried contacting other Squad and the ships but I got no response?"  
"The Bugs jammed our Radio signals by infiltrating our bases with their Mutant bugs!" Hobbs answered.  
"Are we getting Evac?" Matkins asked.  
Shirley came running up to Hobbs, " LT, the Roger Wilco has just been on the Phone. Plasma Fire has destroyed all the previous Drop-ships. They need us to kill the Plasma Bugs!"  
"Thank you Corporal. We will move out after we have gotten rid of the Bugs! Private Hawkins?" the LT shouted. A man in his Twenties came running up to Hobbs, " Sir?"  
" I want all the Turrets unpacked and loaded. Also reload the Turrets over there," Hobbs pointed to the empty Turrets, "we can't leave until all the Bugs are gone! All the Warriors have been killed, as well as the Hopper. All we need to do is kill the Comasoies!"  
Hawkins and two other Privates quickly got to work building and reloading the Turrets while the other Troopers fired at all the enemies.  
Within five minutes the Turret were set up and firing at the Comasoies. And within another ten minutes all enemy Units where destroyed.  
"All right Girls, our next assignment is the Plasma's. We have to get rid of them before we get evac. Due to the fact that we have no Sergeants and we happened to find one, Sergeant Matkins we act as our Sergeant!" Hobbs said.  
"Lucky for us the Bugs are all bunched up so all we have to do it plant a few explosives and then..."  
"Boom!" another Trooper cut in. His name was Private Walker.  
"Well before we move on, I will introduce to the gang. This is Corporal Barret, Corporal Lomax, Corporal Shirley, Privates Hawkins, Walker, Coleman, Chapman and Marriot," Hobbs introduced everyone, "now lets get on!"  
"Well Sir, the targets are maybe fifty metres West," Coleman told the Squad. Coleman was around thirty, Brunet/Ginger hair with Brown Eyes.  
"Well I guest we move out!" this voice belonged to Corporal Lomax. Lomax was skinny, blue eyes and blonde Hair.  
The Squad of Troopers headed west towards the sources of the Bolts of Blue heading toward the Sky. It took them over thirty minutes to get to the Plasma Bugs. The Plasma's where all on a piece of risked land.  
There were six in total, all with their rear ends in the air.   
All the Troopers dropped to the floor with a simple hand gesture.  
"OK, we have three Plastic Charges. Hawkins explain!" Hobbs ordered.  
"The Charges aren't remote but there is a Ten Second delay before the inexorable Thirty Second countdown!" Hawkins explained.  
"We need a fast person to deliver it. Just place it on the shell of one of the Bugs and then it will set off a Chain Reaction. Who is going?" Hobbs asked.  
"I'll go," Matkins said bluntly. Matkins reached out to Hawkins for the Charges, " I will run and place it on the shells on one of the Bugs.....and well you lot run!"  
Hobbs nodded and they started moving down the hill. Matkins loaded his Rifle and aimed at the Warrior Bugs guarding the Plasma Bugs, "NOW!" someone shouted through the Radio.  
Matkins ran towards the nearest Plasma while firing at the Warriors. Matkins pressed the time release and placed the Charge on the Plasma Bug and then he ran.  
The time release had already gone and the timer was down to 15 seconds. Matkins sped up and then the Charge detonated. The shockwave threw Matkins into the rock the Troopers where hiding behind.  
The Plasma Bug exploded and sent boiling hot Plasma into the other Bugs and they all exploded.  
"Roger Wilco, the Plasma Bugs have been destroyed. Requesting Pickup!" Shirley said into the Radio.  
"Affirmative Beta Squad, retrieval is on its way!" 


End file.
